Of Grown Men Babysitting
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: Tetsuya is the baby son of Aomine's boss and he and Kagami have to take care of him because the wife is sick. Domestic fluff, AoKaga being stupid boyfriends, and Kuroko is a baby (obviously).
1. Chapter 1

**Of Grown Men Baby Sitting**

 **Chapter One**

 **Day 1.5: Aomine needs lessons in eloquence and Kagami needs to stop freaking out at cuteness**

Kagami has a baby in his hands.

He holds it— _him? Her? It's wearing a soft pink monkey-suit, isn't it a girl's clothes? Wait that's sexist_ —at an arms' length and stares. Stares, and stares, and stares and the baby stuffs an ear of the rabbit doll he's hugging quite tightly into its mouth and chews on it and blinks owlishly at him.

"Aomine, what the fu—?" Kagami abruptly stops. He shouldn't swear near little kids right? _What's considered little kids anyway? What's the age range?_ He stares back the baby's clear blue eyes. They're actually very, very blue. They're also very big. How can such a tiny person have such big eyes and not look like an alien? And those cheeks. And a shade-lighter-than-his-eyes blue, soft-looking hair. Kagami tries to calm himself from going completely insane with confusion. He's the adult here, obviously. He must initiate all the logical and adult-like methods of handling things. "Aomine, where did you get this."

"Not this! You should be asking who _he_ is!" Aomine shouts from the kitchen, sounding unnecessarily scandalized. Kagami can hear him noisily look for beer in the fridge.

"I was going to ask if he's your illegitimate child from your previous rendezvous or something, but it doesn't have any physical similarity to you, and with the fact that you've been gay for me since like, five years ago _(Hey, I still like boobs!)_ I kinda doubt it, but I'll never know," Kagami rambles in panic as he proceeds to move from the genkan (where his stupid tan boyfriend has unceremoniously dumped the baby into his arms) to the adjoined living room and kitchen.

Aomine rolls his eyes so hard it must have had hurt. "You haven't asked who he is. And stop holding him like he has baby herpes! It's rude not to cuddle with a baby! Plus, definitely not mine, idiot."

"Fine, fine, _idiot_ ," Kagami reluctantly gathers the baby close to his chest, fitting him to the crook of his elbow and putting a hand to support his back, hoping that he won't get slobber all over his clothes. Okay, he's only wearing another ratty t-shirt with holes around the collar, but still. "Who is this? Where did he come from?"

"That's Tetsu, or Tetsuya," Aomine says, leaning back on the kitchen counter beside the coffee machine, rolling the sleeves of his white work shirt to his elbows, having discarded his jacket on the dining chair, cracking open his beer can and taking a big gulp. Kagami never gets over how good he looks like that. "He's one of my boss's twins..."

"Oh, he has a twin? Wait, that's not the point..." Kagami can only hope that the twin isn't crying somewhere and demanding to be united with the other half. He doesn't even know why Aomine's boss's child ends up in his arms in the first place. But so far (in the five minutes he's been here) he looks pretty harmless. He doesn't even immediately cry being in such a close distance with Kagami's face. Quiet and harmless. But coffee stains _aren't_. "Don't stand so close to the coffee maker! The stains you get from them are fu—are a _pain_ to clean!"

Aomine snorts, managing not to spray beer from his nose, but complies nonetheless, pushing himself off the counter to walk back to the genkan while Kagami just stands stiffly and unmoving in front of their couch. Aomine comes back and dumps a baby bag onto the couch. It looks full, the basketball-playing birds pattern on it bulging slightly from the contents. Kagami once again is reminded of the key questions he hasn't asked.

"Seriously Aomine, you can't just dump a baby on me and drink beer! Explain!" Kagami demands, maybe voice too loud because the baby— _Tetsuya_ —looks a bit alarmed. _Shit, don't start crying now._

Aomine throws himself onto the couch next, not without a hefty sigh, an arm slung on the back of the couch. Kagami starts having the idea that maybe the stupid guy is trying to seduce him into some sort of calm by striking sexy poses. "Sheesh, Kagami, no need to get worked up like that. Can't a man relax for a bit after a fucking long day of work? You're a bad wife."

Kagami bristles but blushes hard all the same. "I'm not your damn wife! And don't swear! And don't change the subject!"

Aomine, the bastard, is enjoying the fluster he's put upon the redhead way too much. He grins that grin that makes Kagami want to punch him in the face twice. "Sit down and let me drop the bomb."

"What the fu—argh!" Kagami half collapses to the space next to Aomine because of his choice of words.

"You can swear just fine, Tetsu's barely two. Plus he's a quiet, proper kid, aren't ya, Tetsu?" Aomine reaches out to tug the stuffed toy's ear from Tetsuya's tiny mouth. Kagami refuses to give the tiny volcano eruption in his heart from seeing what he's seeing a chance to distract him again. Aomine is making it worse by laughing and looking very close to smitten when Tetsu only calmly puts the ear back into his mouth with his pudgy hand.

Kagami can't handle this. His heart can't handle this.

"Whatever. It still doesn't feel right. So, your explanation?" demands Kagami, leaning back in a slump.

Aomine continues to try pulling the rabbit's ear and getting it out of Tetsuya's mouth. It proves to be a bit hard. Kid's got some teeth power. "Well, it's simple, really. The boss's wife is sick with flu or something and can't risk having their kids get it, and he asked me to take care of Tetsu for a few of days."

"…Okay. But why you?" _Who on earth even has the slightest idea to trust you with their children?_ goes unsaid, but the _you_ is an eloquent enough word when said with the combination of awe-and-horrified disbelief in his tone.

"Because I offered!" Aomine has the gall (of course he does) to sound appalled, as if unbelieving what he's hearing, "God knows that Satsuki'll just crush Tetsu to death with all the hugging and cooing and cheek-pinching."

Kagami almost starts laying off the fact that she's still a woman, who is universally known as a better handler of infants than any men, but he remembers that the world has changed. "Alright, maybe not Momoi, but… I don't know! Why not look for a babysitter? Or ask a neighbor? Or a family member? Or, well… you offered, but still… I just… why?"

Tetsuya is making quiet baby noises on Kagami's lap, finally letting go of the sopping wet rabbit ear and seeming to be in a quite deep, soul to soul conversation with his toy. Too tense to do anything else but keeping a stiffly light but secure hold on the baby's back—the softness of his clothes somewhat a bit relaxing—Kagami can only huff, already at a loss of words, and sneaks a glance to his left where Aomine remains silent for a few more seconds than normal. And Kagami really, really isn't prepared to witness the look his boyfriend has on his face.

"I didn't know you'd be so against it," the somewhat soft sad tone with which Aomine replies is like a cold slap on Kagami's face. One that sets off all the warning bells in his head because _shit. I fucking messed up again._

Tetsuya, for some strange reasons, seems to understand the rapidly worsening atmosphere between the two giant men who are apparently his temporary caretaker. He drops his rabbit doll on Kagami's lap and starts reaching out to Aomine's direction with his tiny arms, silently demanding the tan man's attention and unknowingly bringing the much needed distraction.

The baby's gesture seems to break Aomine out of his rare show of emotions—a wholly new category at that, because Kagami still doesn't know what to make out of it and that scares him more than he expected—and that grin comes back, although somewhat subdued. He puts his beer on the coffee table before moving Tetsuya with careful measures to his own lap. "Ooh, Tetsu, I guess Kagami's lap isn't that fluffy, huh? Come 'ere."

Kagami finds himself a bit relieved when Aomine doesn't immediately take off from his side, even maintaining a form of physical contact by leaning his head to Kagami's shoulder. Tetsuya doesn't indicate any kind of response—Kagami highly doubts he understands what's happening anyway, but the blue-haired baby is so _mysterious_ —he only lets out adorable little giggles when Aomine lifts him up to nuzzle his tummy. Kagami has millions of feelings waging war inside his head and not a single idea as to how to deal with them while simultaneously dealing with Aomine and a baby combo. He never imagines that this actually has a chance to happen in his life.

Glancing at the clock, and because his neck is hurting a bit from the angle he's in to watch Aomine continue entertaining Tetsuya, Kagami says, "I'm gonna start dinner."

After laughing when Tetsuya punches his cheek a little, Aomine distractedly says, "'Kay."

When Kagami stands up, Aomine just slides down to the space he's vacated, therefore laying horizontal on the couch with Tetsuya sitting on his ribs. Tetsuya catches sight of his toy that slid off from Kagami's lap earlier and immediately starts to crawl forward to take it. The baby is literally on Aomine's face now and it takes Kagami a while to remember what he was going to say. "Do I need to… uh, make some for Tetsuya, too? We don't have a food processor."

Aomine finally looks at him, upside down from his position. "Nah. There's Tetsu's food and milk and everything else in that bag. Didn't know his allergies, too, since boss was panicking about some case. Unless you don't know how to prepare baby porridge?"

"I don't think so. You should go change and wash up before dinner. And Tetsuya, too," Kagami gets another distracted _'okaay'_ , the proceeds to alter his brain gears to come up with a menu with the current contents of their fridge.

Kagami is in the middle of stirring chicken curry when is struck with a sudden realization, "Where the hell will Tetsuya sleep?!"

* * *

Cross-post from Archive of Our Own.

 **A/N:** Yeah? I'm pretty sure you guys at least have an idea about where this comes from. I'm thanking whoever came up with the idea of showing us baby Kuroko in the ending animation of season three. THIS IS WHAT YOU GET. Because I weep at how cute he is… my son Anyway! I'll explain the time sequence I will be using in this fic! So I divide the hours in a day into six parts, so 1.5 means Day 1, 6pm – 9pm. So 45.1 means Day 45, 12am – 3am (not that it will reach day 45). Get it? Get it? :D Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Grown Men Baby Sitting**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Day 1.6: Aomine has to sleep in the couch and Kagami has to build a pillow fort**

Dinner went as well as Kagami could hope to go. A small crisis rose when he and Aomine couldn't decide who to feed Tetsuya (and _what to do_ exactly to feed him without incident and other technicalities). But in the end Aomine sat Tetsuya on Kagami's lap and situated himself in a chair directly across from them and transferred spoon by spoon of baby meal from the cute plastic bowl into Tetsuya's mouth with minimal mess.

Kagami had to lean forward and bend his body in half to see Tetsuya's face to check if he needed to clean stray food off the pudgy cheeks with the soft napkin he was gripping nervously. He only bumped his forehead to Aomine's twice in the whole process. And Tetsuya only blew bubbles and sent bits of something like rice-and-vegetables flying to the knees of Aomine four times. Good thing Kagami remembered to dig out a baby apron from the bag to save the front of Tetsuya's pajamas.

Now they're back again at the topic of Tetsuya's sleeping arrangement. The baby is all cleaned up (courtesy of Aomine) and is staring at Kagami with droopy eyes from Aomine's arm, cheek pressed to the man's chest comfortably. Said redhead is standing near the twin bed that has fresh sheets, frowning at the general direction of the only bed in the apartment.

"We should just sleep on Tetsu's sides each," Aomine suggests with a yawn. "That way there's no way he'll fall off the bed, right?"

Kagami whips his head to the man. " _No_. Are you kidding? We'll squash him!"

Aomine moves to sit on the bed. "Hey, aren't we perfectly capable of staying in our own spots in bed?"

Kagami's frown intensifies. "Are you being serious right now? Did you hit your stupid head and forget the positions in which we wake up every morning?"

"Oi! I'm rarely the big spoon nowadays, man!"

"My point exactly. Lower your voice, Tetsuya is dozing off."

Glancing down at the tiny person in his arm, Aomine sighs. He looks a bit frazzled, hair sticking up in some places. _Just like a sleep deprived new fathe—no, Taiga stop._ " _Fine_ , what do you have in mind?"

"I think we gotta push the bed to the wall. That way it's safer," Kagami says, glad that they actually only have to move an end table to make the changes. The neighbors might be disturbed if they move more furniture. "And, if we want Tetsuya to be safe in his sleep, I guess I should sleep with him."

"What! But I want to sleep with Tetsu!"

"Aomine, even though you're sometimes the small spoon, you're still the one who cross the bed to cling to me like an octopus, not to say you kick and snore in high decibels, and lately, wiggle around on my side until I open my arms," Aomine has an immediate response to that (except the faint blush high on his cheeks), but only ends up mouthing _'asshole'_ when Kagami glares and signals with his hand to sleeping Tetsuya.

To not risk waking up Tetsuya, Aomine gets out of the room with a pillow and a blanket under his free arm for himself (and a night on the couch) to let Kagami do the lifting and alterations. Ten minutes later Aomine enters the room again and climbs the bed to place Tetsuya on his own spot of the mattress. He lowers Tetsuya on his back, the one-year-old scrunching his face at the slight disturbance in his slumber, but stays asleep.

"Shouldn't you place him on his stomach?" Kagami whispers, top discarded therefore scratching his bare abs, squinting a little in the already-dimmed light.

"No. The back is the best," Aomine says, fixing Tetsuya's crooked collar and situating the rabbit doll on Tetsuya's stretched arm. Then he pauses, and then grins roguishly, " _The back_ is definitely the best."

It takes Kagami a while to understand the insinuation. When it sinks, his blush is so fierce that Aomine can see it even in the dim light. " _Oh my God_ , Aomine." Kagami really, really should have been used to these things, but some things just never change. (Like many other things in their life.)

Crawling backwards and off the bed, Aomine's eyes glint with something that always renders Kagami weak in the knees. In the short distance from the bed to where Kagami is standing, the slightly taller man managed to make a show of the 'hey-I'm-coming-there-to-do-unspeakable-things-to-you' prowl.

When Aomine crushes their lips in a demanding kiss, relief washes Kagami's entire body, his hands immediately and reflexively shoot up to grab his lover's cheeks. He feels like it's been a long time since he feels the ferocity in Aomine's kisses and grips, heart thumping in his chest and mind reeling. Aomine's hand on the back of his neck is keeping a firm, bordering on too tight hold. The skin of his lower back where Aomine's other hand clutches is burning.

Their kiss is hungry, with teeth and greedy swipes of tongues. Aomine groans when Kagami slips a hand under his white tank top, running over the span of his front, bunching up the garment up to his ribs. Obscene and wet and raw with longing. Kagami misses this, but he doesn't know why. He vaguely remembers feeling guilty about something earlier, but his mind is too hazy with lust at the moment.

" _Fuck_ , I want you. First kiss since I came home, huh?" Aomine says as he nips at his chin when they break apart for air, fingers dipping to the waistband of Kagami's

Ah, so that's why Kagami feels particularly desperate. Usually right after Aomine finds Kagami somewhere in the house when he gets back from work, they always at least indulge in mini make out sessions before going for the main course after dinner. Or in the shower. Or both. "Where are we going to fuck, huh?"

"Shower," Aomine mumbles ignoring the snarky tone, tonguing Kagami's neck, hands slithering lower to squeeze his ass. "Or the couch. I've set up a nice little nest for you maximum comfort."

Kagami thinks of giving in, but he catches sight of the tiny bundle of child who's suddenly already very near to the wall. " _Shit_ , no, Aomine, ah—I need to set up the bed…! Tetsuya's gonna—!"

Aomine shuts him up with a hard bite on his ear. "He's sleeping. Let's just jack off, I fucking need you."

Hearing the desperation in Aomine's voice does it for Kagami's resolve. And then a soft thud followed by a tiny, pained whimper forces them to turn to the source of the sounds. Which is the bed. " _Shit_ ," both men says in chorus.

Kagami is first to untangle from the bundle of horny men, rushing to Tetsuya who has rolled and hits his face onto the wall, but manages to roll away from the offending object. Kagami tries not to panic as Tetsuya starts to make noises close to a full-blown cry, slipping his hands under the baby's neck and his back, lifting him to his chest.

"God, sshh, sshhh, Tetsuya, it's alright," Kagami says, rocking the child a little in jerky movements, rubbing the unbelievably soft head. Fuck, what if Tetsuya cries? He doesn't _know_ anything about calming an upset baby! His voice is too rough, for God's sake! It's definitely not designed to soothe a baby. His hands, too, are calloused. And his muscled body isn't exactly soft or comfortable.

Aomine is staring at the redhead looking somewhat sheepish, but attentive. He's staring a bit harder than necessary at Kagami, who tries to make up the roughness of his voice with soft little kisses to Tetsuya's forehead. Kagami notices, but doesn't comment.

Tetsuya's tears are wet against the crook of his shoulder, his fingers clenched into tiny fists. But really, other than soft whimpers that make Kagami's heart clench in extremely dangerous ways, Tetsuya isn't that fussy after face-planting to a wall. Kagami can feel himself relax when sniffles are no longer heard and Tetsuya's breathing starts to slow.

"Is he asleep?" Kagami turns to Aomine, who's still staring hard at them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, looks like it," the blue-haired man replies, sounding either dazed or something else Kagami doesn't know.

After lowering Tetsuya to a spot far enough from the walls, Kagami immediately snatches pillows to cover the hard surfaces. On the bed there are only three pillows left, one is already on the couch for Aomine. "Aomine, fetch me the sofa cushions, will you?"

Aomine wordlessly nods and hurries to do his task. He comes back with four more pillows which Kagami arranges around the baby. Two pillows to the wall beside Tetsuya, two above his head, and three under his feet. Tetsuya's other side still remains unshielded, the side where Kagami will sleep.

"That's good. You'll be on that open side," Aomine comments.

Kagami still frowns, unsatisfied. "No, we can't risk it. Stay here and watch him, I'll go look for blankets," and Aomine wordlessly obeys again.

The thing about living with another man is that they need at least two Japanese-sized blankets or one big, American-sized blanket to keep warm at nights. To say that their cupboard is stuffed with blankets and futons isn't an exaggeration at all. And tonight Kagami finds himself praising their wide collection of comforters.

Digging out the newest and fluffiest blankets, Kagami carries them from the laundry room to the bedroom, trying to come up with the most effective ways with which he can fold them and complete the fort for Tetsuya's safety.

From the top of the pile he's carrying, Kagami can see that Aomine has thoughtfully moved from his spot in the floor to sit on the unshielded space to watch over Tetsuya. The slight irritation he feels for the man from earlier completely melts away. Kagami walks closer and dumps the blankets next to Aomine's lap.

"Go to sleep, it's getting late. I can handle this," Kagami says in a low tone, watching Aomine watch the sleeping Tetsuya. Aomine then turns to him and gets up, somewhat reluctantly.

"'Kay," Aomine says, looking right at him. Kagami leans forward and lands a firm kiss on the corner of his mouth. When he pulls back, Aomine pulls him back in for a proper kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Ahomine," Kagami says, squeezing the back of Aomine's neck and shoving him towards the door. He feels himself grinning, something that happens when his heart is all fluttery when in such a close distance with the blue-eyed man.

"Night, Bakagami," and with that and a mirroring grin, the bedroom door is left slightly ajar.

With a soft smile Kagami starts folding blankets into rectangles and makes a three-layer wall that separates him with Tetsuya. He then settles down on his slightly narrower spot, lying on his side to watch over the baby. He lets himself think about how weird today had been; how weird it is to sleep knowing that strong arms won't be trapping him in the morning. When his eyelids finally tire, Aomine's snoring can be heard, and Tetsuya is peacefully sleeping on his spot.

* * *

 **Cross-post from AO3**

 **A/N:** Hehe. Hehehehe. Let's keep it T for now guys! There's a baby in the house! And I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Grown Men Babysitting**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Day 2.3: Kagami needs Tetsuya to be a noisier baby**

Kagami wakes up with the feeling of someone watching him. Which is weird, because there's no way Aomine is doing something that can be loosely categorized as a romantic gesture (like watching him in his sleep). Well, not intentionally anyway, because the man has his moments too.

His body already senses that something is different. Not wrong, not dangerous. Maybe a bit freaky because he can still feel someone's eyes on him. There's no way… a ghost is out this early, right? _Right?_ Plus the apartment building was newly built, so there's no way that it's haunted. And the room is already bright with the morning light from the open curtains, though the ceiling above him is in a different angle.

Kagami turns his head to look at the space on his right. There are kicked blankets and pillows arranged... strangely...

Tetsuya is sitting up just beside his head, watching him with clear, innocent baby eyes and a fist in his mouth.

 _"FUCK!"_ Kagami shrieks in English, jumping out of the bed and trips on the cover tangled around his leg. "FUCK!" again when his head hits the floor.

He recovers a few seconds later and sits up, rubbing the back of his head and staying seated on the floor, squinting at the baby on his bed. Tetsuya is peering at him, face chubby as ever and perky and too cute for six o'clock. His eyes are so clear and blue like the summer skies, a much lighter spectrum of Aomine's midnight-colored irises. His hair is also in an impressive condition of disastrous bed hair.

"I swear to God, Tetsuya, you're gonna give me a heart attack real fu—real soon," Kagami tells the baby. Tetsuya tilts his head (very cutely), making a series of reaching gesture, tiny fingers curling inwards and outwards.

"It'd be great if you can talk... But I guess they say boys walk first and talk later," Kagami pauses, thinking back about what he just said. "Huh, I wonder where I know this from. Anyway, let's start the day."

Tetsuya (of course) doesn't protest when Kagami scoops him up, still stiffly and awkwardly, and it takes a few tries to find the right position that doesn't pin Tetsuya's legs too tightly together nor make Kagami's forearm ache in the wrong way. The redhead stands there for a while, looking at Tetsuya looking at him (trying to smooth down the baby's bed hair and failing), assesses the bed that looks like it gets attacked by a pillows-and-blankets cyclone, and decides that it's best if he brings Tetsuya with him to go through his morning ritual. The rabbit doll is half buried under a collapsed pillow.

After unplugging his phone from the charger and scrolling through the e-mails and messages he's received through the night (mostly Tatsuya's nagging and Alex's blurry shots on Snapchat), Kagami makes his way to the adjoined bathroom. He hesitates on putting Tetsuya on the edge of the built-in sink, because the tiles are pretty cold, but does so anyway, because Tetsuya is wearing a diaper (which he has to change) and long pants, thus won't have direct contact with the surface.

Kagami turns on the tap, keeps his body close so that Tetsuya's back is safely barricaded by his stomach, a hand enveloping his front, and carefully washes his face. The baby is staring at their reflection with sparkly eyes, but otherwise obediently staying still and not trying to grab anything like most babies would when faced with a new territory. Kagami is in the middle of brushing his teeth, body almost bent in half like when he and Aomine were feeding Tetsuya last night to keep toothpaste foam from falling to the baby's head, when said infant gurgles and laughs.

Kagami watches with wide eyes before realizing that the strong stream from the tap is enough to make the water reach Tetsuya's socked feet that are dangling and kicking in the porcelain sink. "Oi! Stop it, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya pays him no mind and manages to soak his entire socks and the tips of his pants by the time Kagami has rinsed his mouth. The redhead resolutely turns the tap to a lower setting, and Tetsuya might have looked at him with a little baby frown. Kagami wets his hand and wipes the baby's head to his face in one swipe of a palm (he won't admit that it's a kind of payback and a meager attempt in trying to get rid of the persistent bedhead). Tetsuya blinks and looks disoriented and a bit shocked, maybe from the cold water, like a bewildered but much calmer cat that has just got sprayed with water. Kagami laughs and gets the strong feeling to nuzzle the soft blue head. He doesn't do it, because… well, he doesn't know why.

Tetsuya's hands start to look like they need something to play with, and he's starting to wriggle around a bit, so Kagami peels off his wet socks and dries the tiny feet first, and then his face, and Kagami's own face. He then realizes he needs to pee, and doesn't know how to do that without leaving Tetsuya unsupervised.

Kagami grabs the baby before he can topple forward into the sink. "Should I pee while holding you? Is that underage exposure?" Kagami asks the air, and Tetsuya wriggles and starts to get fussy like he wants something. "I really, really need to pee."

Kagami racks his brain and hastily makes his way to the laundry room, Tetsuya squirming a little in his hold. He grabs a cube-shaped laundry basket filled with unfolded shirts and makes his way back to the bathroom. He puts the basket down near the toilet and puts Tetsuya in it, facing away from the toilet.

"Stay here," Kagami says, feeling a bit like he's talking to a dog. Only, he doesn't get a bark or any kind of response at all, because Tetsuya's focus is already on the tight space he's currently in and he takes interest in the patterns on the basket. Kagami takes his chance to relieve his bladder while still keeping on watching the baby.

Kagami is reminded of the days when he was late to his shift at the fire station by how fast he's moving from the toilet to the sink again to wash his hands. He's only a volunteer firefighter, so he doesn't have a fixed shift or anything. As he muses about when he'll be summoned next (not that he's hoping for a fire to happen) he catches his own reflection in the mirror and frowns at his stubble. He then starts to apply Aomine's shaving cream (because his ran out like two days ago and he always forgets to buy another) and goes through the process of getting rid of his face hair.

It is when Kagami is inspecting his jaw for missed spots that he catches a glimpse of something _blue_ and moving near his toilet in the wide mirror. _Tetsuya._

Kagami whirls around in horror, already cursing himself for _forgetting—goddammit, how could he possibly forget about it!_ —that he has a baby in his care, only to find that Tetsuya is in the middle of trying to put a boxer on his head.

"Crap! Crap! Why aren't you a noisy baby?!" Kagami accuses, flailing about, mind reeling, because damn, his forgetfulness isn't one hundred percent _his_ fault! Why isn't Tetsuya a noisy baby?!

Tetsuya only makes a noise like _'buu'_ and giggles when the boxer—Aomine's, black with bright yellow polka dots—slides down and around and completely covers his head. Kagami stops flailing around in panic and laughs so hard until there's tears in his eyes.

* * *

It's 8am when Kagami finally finds himself feeding Tetsuya while standing up in front of the toaster. He's put on a clean t-shirt from the laundry basket Tetsuya was sitting in earlier, changed the baby's diaper and washed him up using a some kind of soft-glove thing that's too small for his hands, and now he's multitasking in having his own breakfast and giving Tetsuya's.

While he was digging around Tetsuya's bag for a new set of clothes earlier, he discovered a small notebook thing, and found that it's full of _details_ about anything that has to do with Tetsuya. The writing is elegant, and Kagami wonders if this is Tetsuya's mother's handwriting. As he flipped through the colorful pages, Kagami found himself more and more relieved, because now he has a manual for all of this! There's even notes about when Tetsuya usually needs a change of diaper and when he needs to be given formula instead of a meal. Kagami hasn't finished reading because Tetsuya has started to get fussy.

Kagami has also discovered the miracles of a baby carrier he found in the bag. He had to inspect the object for maybe five minutes before finally figuring out how it works. When he tried to put it on, the straps were too constricting and they wouldn't fit the width of his shoulders. He had to adjust the straps, almost having to pull the straps to their maximum length, before finally able to carry Tetsuya around. He almost wept in gratitude at whoever invented this thing. (Maybe he wept a bit, but there's no one to see).

And so, now Kagami has both of his hands free, so he can break eggs and whisk them and make himself something Aomine calls 'a very American breakfast'. Tetsuya, whose back is to his chest, blows bubbles with his food and kicks his little dangling feet and flails his little arms around. So energetic. Kagami can't help but smile at Tetsuya, even though the baby sometimes kicks his hands and makes him almost burn himself on the pan. If Kagami's tall pile of toasts have bits of baby food on them, he doesn't realize. Sitting down, he alternates on inhaling his own breakfast and delivering bits of bread to Tetsuya.

It's such a relief for Kagami when breakfast is done, but he's a bit worried because Tetsuya ate so little (hey, he _knows_ that it was little for a baby, alright!), so he places the baby between his thighs in front of the TV with an assortment of toys (from the 'Magic Bag') and resumes reading the notes from Tetsuya's mother, cringing a lot when he feels like he's defied the written instructions.

Kagami keeps reading and tries to remember the details carefully until Tetsuya starts using the long stretch of his leg as a track for his toy car (also made of soft fabric and stuffing). The baby crawls along Kagami's leg, making a baby version of car noises and crashing the car into his toy rabbit's face. His giggle is unbelievably cute, but Kagami tenses.

"Tetsuya, you can't do that to rabbit!" Kagami says, laughing but somewhat horrified. He reaches for Tetsuya's arms and makes him put the rabbit on top of the car. "See here, rabbit should ride the car instead."

Tetsuya watches the new arrangement with wide eyes, and when Kagami releases his hands, looks silently at the redhead who flips open the notes again. He then flails around excitedly and throws the toy car to Kagami's crotch (unintentionally, of course). Kagami stops reading again to look at Tetsuya clapping his hands and bouncing on his seat.

"What?" Kagami asks, trying to make sense of the baby's gestures. Tetsuya is holding his rabbit in both hands and lifting it up excitedly, again making _'vroom vroom'_ noises. "You want me to play with you?" and Tetsuya's answering giggle is so cute that Kagami grips the toy car and his own knee too hard to stop himself from crushing the baby in a hug.

They make the rabbit doll ride along Kagami's leg, the sofa cushions, and the coffee table, and at some point Taiga is standing up to make rabbit sit on the airplane toy and make it fly, Tetsuya watching from the couch and clapping his hands and giggling incessantly. Kagami lets out a booming laugh, winces a little when Tetsuya gets silent, but then the baby is letting out a full-blown tummy laugh and Kagami laughs again because there's something tickling and pent up in his chest.

Kagami's face is sore from smiling and laughing when Tetsuya finally gets bored and finds interest in his hair instead. They're on the couch, Kagami sprawling carelessly on the length of the sand-colored furniture, hugging the pillow Aomine used last night and inhaling the faint scent there. Combined with Tetsuya sitting between his head and the back of the couch, tiny fingers pulling at his red strands and sometimes patting his scalp, Kagami's eyelids start to droop. His last memory before falling into a peaceful slumber is the mixed scents of Aomine's sweat and baby powder calming his entire being.

* * *

 **Cross-post from AO3**

 **A/N:** So. The reason why I could update weekly is because I've got the first three chapters written down beforehand, and now I ran out of chapters to post... so I'm going to try to stock up on chapters first before coming back. BUT I promise, I have my plans neatly arranged so I'm pretty confident that everything will go smoothly. So yes, please bear with a very short break! I think I'm posting oneshots, though... so... uh. Well, tell me what you think about this chapter? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Grown Men Babysitting**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Day 2.4: Talking disparities and phone calls**

Kagami jerks awake when the sound of something dropping and Tetsuya laughing reaches his ears. His head whips so fast he gets a phantom feeling of a whiplash on his neck, witnessing Tetsuya tucked in a niche created by the bookshelf and the TV table, his vibrating phone face-down a distance away from the gurgling baby.

From the slightly mischievous look on Tetsuya's face, Kagami concludes that his phone has just endured baby torture. Before Tetsuya can reach for the electronic, Kagami is up on his feet and grabbing it. He doesn't look have time to inspect the damage Tetsuya inflicted (he probably needs a new one anyway) because it's Aomine's smug-handsome face flashing on his screen.

Kagami tries to clear sleep from his voice before answering, wiping a bit of drool with his sleeve. "Yeah?" he says into the speaker, looking down at Tetsuya and thanking all that is holy because the child didn't look like he get into any danger as Kagami _ignorantly had a nap._

Aomine responds a beat too late and Kagami scrunches his brows and hopes the blue-haired detective's observance doesn't come into play. _"Well, thank God you're alive. Can the same be said to Tetsu?"_

Kagami bends down to gather Tetsuya into his arm, putting Aomine on speaker. "Here, Tetsuya, say hi to Aomine."

 _"_ _Yo~ Tetsu~ it's me!"_

Tetsuya looks at the phone with wide eyes then screeches happily, "Ne! Ne!"

Kagami is baffled. "Did he just call your name!?"

Aomine's proud and arrogant laugh crackles through the line. Someone in the background (who sounds female, which is probably Momoi) yells at him about something. _"Tetsu's a smart kid! He knows everyone's name here. Don't be jealous, now."_

"As if!" Aomine cackles at him because they both know it isn't true. "What do you want? Are you even allowed to use your phone? It's not your lunch break yet."

 _"_ _I get special privileges around here as Chief's best man ever_ and _his kid's babysitter! Plus I'm checking up on you guys. Chief frigging attacked me with more questions than we do a suspect when I walked in this morning. It was a bit hilarious—ow! What the hell, Satsuki!?"_

Kagami and Tetsuya shares a look when a ruckus is heard through the line. It looks like Momoi wins because the next thing that's heard from the speaker is a loud-and-enthusiastic, _"Teeetsu-kuuun~! Kagamin~! Hello! How are you both?"_

Kagami notes that Tetsuya has this look like he recognizes the voice, but the baby doesn't do anything rather than stare at the phone. "Hi, Momoi. We're both fine… What about you?"

 _"_ _Ah, I'm fine, I'm fine! I'd be better if Dai-chan would start going over the files on his desk instead of using the office's computer to 'browse useful babysitting information'."_

Kagami laughs and moves to sit on the couch when Tetsuya starts getting wiggly in that way when he needs to play with something. He sets Tetsuya down beside him and the baby looks around for a bit before deciding that the gaps between the cushions interesting. "Clearly he's being a lazy ass again. I should be the one doing research, I guess..." _which I haven't done_ , Kagami doesn't say.

 _"_ _I know, right! …Oh, right! The thing is, Kagamin, Chief wants to see Tetsu-kun! He's still busy right now, but I think he wants you and Tetsu-kun to visit on lunch break!"_

Kagami's eyes widen at that. _Chief... that's Tetsuya's father!_ "Y-you mean Tetsuya's father wants us… to…"

 _"_ _Yes, Kagamin,"_ the redhead can hear the placating smile in Momoi's voice. _"Don't worry! Chief is a nice man! Well, when not angered, that is! But it takes a lot to anger Chief! He's a saint. After all he keeps Dai-chan… and Imayoshi-san… and…"_

Kagami blanks out with Momoi still listing out the reasons why Tetsuya's father isn't to be feared. But still. Kagami's mistakes and misconducts come crashing down on him at full blast and his palms start to sweat. Kagami has never really met the man; he's only seen him in passing when he picks Aomine up from work, or in the candid pictures when their division went out drinking which Momoi took. From afar and quite blurry picture, all that Kagami knows is that the red-haired man is of average height. From how Aomine talks about him, his lover clearly looks up to him, not even hesitating in throwing praises here and there about his sharp intuition and clever observatory skills. He sounds like the epitome of a perfect detective and Kagami finds that intimidating.

"Oh, shit! Will he pick up the signs and know that I messed up with his kid?!" Kagami blurts out loud, slapping his palm to his forehead.

 _"_ _Oi, idiot! Just what did your brains come up with now?"_

Kagami blinks and his head clears a little. Aomine's current tone always has that effect that pulls him out of his muddled, unnecessary thoughts. "What if—what if your boss—"

 _"_ _Hey, hey, fucking relax, alright? Boss's not gonna shoot you in the head. I won't let him, okay? I won't even let him use his intimidating powers on you. Just come, alright? Pack a big lunch and we'll eat together."_

As Kagami takes his time to calm himself, Tetsuya climbs onto his lap and sits there to smile at him. With one last and big exhale, Kagami smiles back at the baby, pinching his small nose and making Tetsuya go adorably cross-eyed. "Yeah… yeah. Is katsu okay with you? I haven't stock up our fridge since Sunday."

 _"_ _You know I love whatever you cook, wife."_

Kagami goes red and Tetsuya lets out a well-timed giggle. "Not your wife!"

 _"_ _Well, circumstances and people say otherwise!"_

"I knew it, you only love me for my cooking!"

 _"_ _Yeah, that, and your magnificent ass—"_

The sound of someone throwing something, a yell of protest, and long-suffering complaints of ' _please refrain from flirting in your workplace'_ combined are things that Kagami can register before the line goes dead.

A few minutes later a text from Aomine saying _'pack a REAL big lunch or these people r goin to feed me to stray dogs. i love u'_ comes, and Kagami sighs with a dumb, big grin on his face. Tetsuya is still on his lap playing with something pink.

"We're going to see your dad soon, Tetsuya," Kagami says to the baby, trying to uncurl the baby's hold on that pink thing that looks vaguely familiar. It's a packet of condom that they keep between the couch cushions.

" _FU_ —Tetsuya, let _go!"_

* * *

 **Cross-post from AO3.**

 **A/N:** Tbh I wasn't planning on touching this anytime soon, but my muse is something that likes to come uninvited (but never unwanted) like a friend you really like spending time with probably for eternity. Hm… this chapter also wasn't supposed to be like this lmao but it turned out good and I am satisfied with it. Are you guys, too? ;D

I'm excited because new characters are popping up in the next chapter! And Aomine and Kagami needs to kiss in front of people Idk why but I need this to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Grown Men Babysitting**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Day 2.5: Meeting the family (?!)**

Kagami has never, _ever_ , feel so laden with _things_ in his life. Concrete things. Well, Tetsuya isn't a _thing_ , but the baby is occupying his right arm, and he's quite a handful when excited, while the left one is trying to balance and keep away a box of donuts he decided to buy on a whim. On his right shoulder hangs Tetsuya's bag, zipper only halfway closed because Tetsuya was playing with it in the taxi. His left shoulder bears the picnic bag full of Tupperware that contains the 'REAL big' lunch. It isn't exactly the first time Aomine's colleagues demand to be fed with what they call 'food from heaven' (really, Kagami never knows what to make of their exaggeration regarding his cooking, but Aomine always gives him this proud and fond look every time), but it certainly is the first time Kagami delivers it in person.

With his hands literally full Kagami has had people help him close and open doors the moment he exited their apartment. And as Kagami says his thanks to a person who holds the glass door to the building open for him, he realizes that donuts, no matter how tasty or expensive, aren't probably the right gift. Should've he brought something more Japanese? Like… sake? God, he _really_ should have. _Who even says that Tetsuya's father likes donuts?_ Kagami curses himself in his head for adding another reason why Aomine's boss can definitely shoot him.

On the quite deserted lobby, Kagami meets three people he doesn't know who apparently knows Tetsuya. They don't question who he is, though (which Kagami finds confusing), only taking in his appearance and eyeing his bags and then telling him how to get to Aomine's division after ruffling or poking Tetsuya. There are a few people standing about seeming to wait for the elevator, but Kagami chooses to use the stairs instead, since he hasn't had a workout (and, _ahem,_ certain nightly activity) since yesterday. Tetsuya's usual baby chatter echoes in the wide stairs as Kagami climbs the tiled steps.

The sixth floor where Aomine's division is located is decorated with simple black and silver cubicles. The building is the central compound of the investigation department, and Tetsuya's father seem to be the one commanding the constantly abuzz with phone calls and sounds of file drawers closing floor. It's already 12:07 pm, and the place is quite deserted as people are mostly out for their lunch break. Kagami maneuvers his way between desks to the meeting room Aomine has told him to enter.

The coolness of conditioned air is the first thing that greets Kagami when he swings open the door. The scene that awaits him makes him stop in his track. _That's_ quite a crowd in one room. Aomine is lazily spinning in a chair, playing with something on his phone. On each sides of the long conference table are familiar faces Kagami has come to know as Aomine's team. But what draws his attention the most is the other redhead in the room, seated on the opposite end of the table, already looking at him.

"Hey, you're here," Kagami blinks and finds Aomine already in front of him, grinning wide and leaning close for a kiss. Still stunned, Kagami can only let muscle memory take over and kiss back, Tetsuya crushed between them a little. Aomine bites his lower lip as he draws back, sneakily petting his butt. "Lunch is here, people!" he said to the room, slinging his arms around Kagami's hips.

When Kagami's head clears, he finds every pair of eyes in the room looking at him with various glints and intentions. And then there's something red moving in his peripheral vision. Tetsuya's father is approaching him with a smile. Kagami doesn't know the right adjective to add to that smile, honestly. And because he can't focus when Tetsuya is literally trying to wiggle out of his hold with all his baby power.

"Tetsuya," Aomine's boss says, and if Kagami isn't so nervous he'd realize the older man is cooing. The baby laughs and giggles incessantly as his father nuzzles his face. Kagami looks on with something warm blooming in his chest until the man focuses on him again. "Ah, it's good to finally meet you. Kagami-kun, right? I'm Kurokashi. Thank you for taking care of my Tetsuya."

"Yea—uh, yes, it's nice to meet you, too, Kurokashi-san," Kagami says, barely remembering to use the formal speech pattern. He wipes his palm on his jeans before accepting the shorter man's very firm handshake, stiffly bowing a bit.

"I hope Tetsuya hasn't been a problem for you and Aomine?" Kurokashi asks as he straightens, regarding Kagami then Aomine who is grinning beside him. Kagami finds himself fascinated at how the man doesn't seem to be bothered by Tetsuya pulling at his necktie.

"N-no, sir! I mean, Kurokashi-san," Kagami says. "T-Tetsuya has been a very good… baby…"

"Ah, I am thankful to hear that. But I am still very sorry for imposing. My wife gets paranoid about diseases and can't be appeased until she's sure our children are safe. I hope you will continue to take a good care of Tetsuya for the next two days."

"Y-yes, of course, si—Kurokashi-san!"

Kurokashi-san's smile widens as he continues to look straight into Kagami's eyes, making the taller redhead's heartbeat speed up. _What's this? Why's he looking at me like that? Crap, he knows Tetsuya hit his head that first night, doesn't he?!_

"Oi, boss, stop using your creepy inquisitive eyes on my wife," Aomine finally speaks up, successfully drawing Kurokashi's attention to him.

Before Kurokashi can say anything, the door to the room opens again. This time, three people Kagami doesn't know comes in, though he has quite a good idea about the redheaded baby who is being held by a tall, green-haired, bespectacled (extremely frowny) man.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" the other guy, the shorter black-haired one, chirpily greets the room.

"Takao, don't just barge into rooms."

Amongst the new voices Kagami can make out Tetsuya's distinct screeches of "Sei! Sei!" and he looks at the other calm-looking baby.

"Shin-chan, you should let Sei-chan reunite with his brother!" chirpy black-haired guy, Takao, says to— _really? Shin-chan?_ —his tall companion.

After harrumphing irately, Shin-chan moves from the door to approach Kurokashi, who's waving to, Kagami is pretty sure now, his other son. Kagami watches in great interest as Tetsuya excitedly wiggles his arms and legs, making reaching gestures to the other slightly calmer twin who's held at a safe distance.

"'Tsuya," the redheaded baby says in an eerily similar tone his father used when he saw Tetsuya the first time. (But of course, in a much smaller and way more adorable, clumsy baby voice.)

When Tetsuya replies in excited gibberish Kagami's heart is so _done._

"Well, well, this family reunion has been very pleasant, to be honestly speaking, and cute to the root. But that won't make me suddenly full, so, if you don't mind, Kagami."

"Imayoshi-san, how rude! Now your voice ruined my perfect video!"

"Momoi-san, isn't taking videos without people knowing a violation of privacy?"

"They're babies though…"

* * *

"So, Kagami, have you actually taken care of a baby before this?" Takao, who's taken the liberty to park his smaller, compact body in the chair on Kagami's unoccupied side, queries with a mouthful of his serving of chicken katsu.

On his other side, Kagami can see Midorima—he's so _glad_ his name really isn't Shin-chan—heave a huge, exasperated sigh, no doubt lamenting the black-haired man's lack of etiquette. From Takao's glinting eyes Kagami has a feeling he's doing it on purpose.

"Uh, no, not at all," Kagami says after swallowing his own mouthful. He slaps Aomine's wandering chopsticks away from his own mountain of food without breaking eye contact.

Takao brightens. "Oh! I thought so! I mean, no offense, you and Aomine don't look like the type who work in a childcare or anything! Good to know we aren't the only ones!"

Kagami can only nod, only half-listening because Aomine is very persistent in trying to steal more katsu. Takao doesn't stop talking, though he's now talking with an empty mouth. He looks like he's used to being the only active participant in a conversation. "You see, even though Shin-chan is a pediatrician he doesn't get a lot of extended contact with kids, and as his assistant I also haven't had a lot of long-term contact with kids, like, we only know textbook-based knowledge of how to handle infants 24 hours a day, so when Kurokashi-san got the flu and asked us to take care of Sei-chan we were actually very baffled! I'm pretty sure Shin-chan almost said no right away! He even flailed around a bit when Kurokashi-san wasn't paying attention."

"I did no such thing!" Midorima barks.

"Buuut, the next day Kurokashi-san dropped off Sei-chan and it's actually the first time we've seen him because it's Tetsuya who gets sick a lot. And Tetsuya kiiind of doesn't like Shin-chan for some reasons. Honestly I don't blame Tetsuya. And wow, you wouldn't believe what happened! Shin-chan just stood there having a stare-down session with a Sei-chan! And guess what happened next? Sei-chan reached out silently as if demanding to be hold, and Shin-chan was so _whipped_."

"He just wanted to play with my stethoscope, Takao, stop telling people lies."

"Shin-chan, there's never only one truth."

And after that, Takao's focus is set completely on teasing Midorima. Kagami can barely follow their conversation because it's so full of inside jokes and seemingly parts of previously unfinished topics. When the redhead glances down at his food, a piece of katsu that was previously intact has a bite missing.

"They're fucking, if you're wondering," Aomine whispers directly to his ear. Kagami can't stop himself shivering.

"Don't steal my katsu," Kagami says, pointedly not turning to face Aomine, because the man is very close. If Kagami turned they'd be kissing.

Aomine smiles into his cheek, and Kagami is pretty sure those are crumbs sticking to his skin. "Don't cook delicious food," the tan man retorts.

Kagami huffs, but he's sure he looks more like a steaming red locomotive than an exasperated grown man. He picks up his last piece of katsu and runs his eyes around the room to distract himself from being riled up by Aomine's sudden closeness. As Kagami observes how Tetsuya and Seijuurou make a mess of their food on the meeting table, and how Kurokashi-san seems content on letting Momoi and Sakurai fuss over his children, he can't help wondering what triggers Aomine's sudden need of PDA. He usually only does this when they're out drinking together, or when… when the mood strikes?

"You were sleeping before I called you earlier, weren't you?"

This time, Kagami turns his head, almost experiencing his second whiplash today. Aomine isn't close enough that their noses touch, but pretty close, like when they're trying to have private conversations in public. He has one eyebrow raised, slightly judging Kagami's deep, guilty frown. "How did you—"

"Please, you're really asking? I've known that husky, I-just-woke-up voice for years," Aomine rolls his eyes, but bumps his nose to Kagami's after. The redhead relaxes a little at the little show of compassion, and bumps back.

"It was probably dumb luck he didn't get into any danger while I was _unintentionally_ napping," Kagami confesses, glancing at Tetsuya's general direction. The baby is still busy engaging himself in a baby discussion with his twin and making Momoi sound like she's near to dying.

"How did you even manage to fall asleep in the first place?" Aomine asks, adjusting his position and draping his arm around Kagami's shoulder instead of the back of his chair.

Kagami takes his time thinking and finding the right words. "I don't… I don't know? I remember feeling really peaceful. And there was your pillow and Tetsuya's powder all over me."

Surprisingly, Aomine doesn't snort or pick on him about sentimentality or something of the sort. The blue-haired man looks at Kagami looking at him with another unreadable expression—something like wonderment and uncertainty in the lines of his mouth and eyes. He sure has it a lot ever since Tetsuya came.

Suddenly the man leans in and gives Kagami a firm, brief kiss that is reminiscent of the kiss he gave him all those years back, the first time they agreed to date. It was fierce and very Aomine-like, but this time instead of an eager grin beautified by a deep, excited flush, when Aomine pulls back, he has a soft smile that puts his slight wrinkles on display. Kagami's heart though, just like that day, completely melts and soars and thuds harder like never before.

"Wh-what?" Kagami blurts, wondering if the conditioned air helps cooling down his flaming cheeks at all.

"Nah, I just love you so fucking much," and cue an even harder flush to color Kagami's face.

And it is then when Kagami realizes the room has gone unnaturally silent.

"Ah, young love," Kurokashi says with a smile, followed by almost everyone nodding at his wise words.

* * *

 **Cross-posted from AO3**

 **A/N: A lengthy one ahead!**

Sorry if this chapter is boooring without the usual infuse of baby cuteness. But you have sweet, sweet Aomine there, so it's all good right? Right? If you guys think he's OOC, I beg to differ! Because, well, it's an AU and I can see Aomine growing up to a sweet-in-his-own-way kind of man who can be shameless in his show of affection… while Kagami, well, he remains as his oblivious and angelic, beautiful self. Aha.

I'd like to address the question(s) I've received regarding this story! Someone asked who's Tetsuya's twin is: answered! And why are they separated? Well, I imagine the twin's parents to be very considerate people and know that it'll be too much handling both of them… (especially uh, baby Seijuurou)… so yeah. If I were a parent of twins, I wouldn't shove my twins to one person unless they're completely inseparable. Maybe Tetsuya and Seijuurou are too perfect of babies to be even real, but hey, I know some babies who are very quiet and easy to handle!

Another thing, about Kurokashi. Obviously I had a real, legal panic attack when I realize that I can't use either Kuroko or Akashi as their family name. So I took the liberty to mix them. Kuroaka sounds unnatural don't you think? Just. Bear with it. Also hey, me found this very accurate picture of baby Kuroko and Akashi as I was surfing baby kuroko tetsuya on Google. What a coincidence, eh? :D

More twin babies' interaction next chapter! Also, who's curious about Takao and Midorima taking care of Seijuurou? :DDD They won't be in this installment, if you're wondering. If people seem to show interest I might make their full series of spin-off. (Tbh I'm afraid people don't want to read this anymore because of the new pairing TuT) Always, always thank you for your kind words and kudos and support I'm so happy people like this! Don't forget to drop a comment if you want to discuss something about the story! I take input :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Day 2.5: Public opinion**

The amiable lunch ends with everyone full and satisfied and sleepy in varying degrees. It was a fascinating feat for Kagami to watch Kurokashi effectively clean up his sons (and the meeting table by extension), plucking away stray rice that got stuck in Tetsuya's hair and on Seijuurou's sleeves, then wiping their palms in turn with soft-smelling baby wipes procured from Tetsuya's baby bag. It all looked like such a smooth sailing, but Kagami suspected that the twins generally being non-fussy babies (as weird as it sounds) play a huge part on the succession.

Kagami has received his customary thanks, hearty on Sakurai's part with a side of apologies about being unable to stop himself from taking an extra piece of katsu, and is feeling bashful but happy inside. Everyone are sluggishly leaving their seats (from overeating) and trying to smooth their outfits and make sure they're presentable to face the remaining half of their shift (or interrogations, on Imayoshi's part. Kagami knows this only because the creepy bespectacled man keeps telling him how he's looking forward to it with a psychotic grin.)

Watching Kurokashi and his sons having a (mostly one-sided but entirely functional) conversation, Kagami hovers awkwardly behind the seat he'd pushed back in under the meeting table. Aomine is standing directly under the air conditioner having light arguments with Momoi. Takao looks perfectly fine playing with his phone and humming to himself. It looks like Midorima is the only one who shares the tall redhead's uncertainty about what to do next from the way he just looms behind Takao and folds his arms, looking at presumably Seijuurou and Tetsuya giggling at what their father does.

"Well," Kurokashi speaks up louder, catching everyone's attention without effort. "It's time for daddy to go back to work, and for you two to go home and take a nap. I will see you soon, Seijuurou and Tetsuya."

Midorima apparently takes it as a cue to finally move to pick his share of twin baby from his father's lap. After adjusting the straps of his bags on his shoulders, Kagami follows him. They each wing the seat Kurokashi is seating in and simultaneously reaches down to Tetsuya and Seijuurou, but are met with resistance.

Seijuurou is pouting, a chubby hand circled firmly around his little brother's black-and-white striped sleeve. "'Tsuya," he says, which is eloquent enough of a baby language to make Kagami realize that the redheaded baby doesn't want to be separated just yet.

Midorima lets out a sigh and Kagami panics for him, because that sigh can be _insulting_. When he glances at Kurokashi however, the older man doesn't look bothered one bit, instead smirking amusedly at the older son who definitely takes after him.

"Come, Seijuurou, we have to go back to my house," Midorima says, long, taped fingers enveloping smaller ones and prying the fingers away. It works, and Kagami gathers Tetsuya into his arms.

Kurokashi stands up and holds himself confidently despite being surrounded by younger men a head taller than himself. "I have to go now. Kagami-kun, thank you. I really appreciate the lunch and donuts. It looks like living in America gives you a good sense of humor about cops and donuts."

Kagami's eyes bulge and Takao chortles into his hand. "I-I didn't mean it like that! Sir!" he's not even sure how Kurokashi knows he's lived in America before! He has to ask Aomine about this.

"Oh, please don't misunderstand, I really appreciate it, believe me," Kurokashi says, levelling Kagami with a cool stare filled with mirth.

When Kagami just sweats a little bit longer, Aomine laughs from across the room. "Believe him, idiot."

And with that, Kurokashi says goodbye to everyone, patting his sons' fluffy heads with murmured "Daddy will see you soon." Momoi follows suit in a flurry of equal amounts of kisses and coos for each baby and enthusiastic waves to everyone else. Without words Aomine follows the babysitters into the lift and out of the building.

"I'll be back late. Paperwork to do," Aomine says, standing close to Kagami and playing with Tetsuya, trying to get him stop eating his own fingers.

"Just make sure you don't forget your keys again," Kagami says, looking down at Tetsuya and his hand around Aomine's fingers, their skin such contrasting colors under the afternoon sun.

Aomine snorts, partly because Tetsuya decides to eat the tan man's fingers instead, prompting Kagami to glare and protectively moves Tetsuya away. "Yeah, yeah. What are you gonna do after this?"

Before Kagami can say anything, suddenly Seijuurou's sobs are heard. The redheaded baby is currently crying and trying to wiggle out of Midorima's hold. Takao is all over him in a second, while Midorima looks on with bewildered wide eyes, like he can't believe Seijuurou would cry in his arms. "Aw, Sei-chan, what's wrong? What is it?"

Seijuurou lets out garbled demands that Kagami can't understand, but tiny arms are flailing to their general direction. When he looks down, Tetsuya is staring intently at his twin brother, and Kagami decides he doesn't understand what's happening.

"'Tsuya," Seijuurou finally says between sobs, whiny and pitiful and Kagami tightens his hold on the mentioned baby to stop himself from clutching at his chest. Takao practically shows how his insides are faring on his face, while Midorima just looks slightly constipated and strange.

"Oh! Oh, does Sei-chan want to be with Tsuya longer? Yes? Is that what you want?" Takao says as he extracts the sniffling baby from Midorima's arms. He walks closer to where Kagami, Tetsuya, and Aomine are standing near the potted plants beside the building's glass doors.

Seijuurou's cries quieten when Takao is standing close enough to Kagami that their arms touch, the babies halfway to being smushed together (although Seijuurou is obviously in a lower position because of Takao's height). Seijuurou says nothing, face pouty and teary (and Kagami is wondering if he's the only person thoroughly affected by this because damn, _that's too cute_ ), before launching himself onto his younger twin, wrapping his arms clumsily around Tetsuya's middle and nuzzling there.

Kagami is too busy trying to convince himself that _crying babies are NOT cute_ , damn, Taiga and watching how Tetsuya just kinds of pats the red hair in front of him (clumsily, of course, with unexpected lack of power and controlled gentleness, but Seijuurou just nuzzles harder, so he guesses it works).

"Awwww," Takao coos eloquently, vibrating in place. Aomine shoots his arms out, fearing the black-haired man dropping Seijuurou in his cooing fit, but otherwise seemingly quite unaffected by all the fluff that's happening. Takao is practically jumping in place. Midorima is sighing (again). Kagami just makes sure nobody falls down (including himself). "Well, alright then! What Sei-chan wants, Sei-chan gets, right, Sei-chan? Let's spend the day with Tsuya!"

Takao's coaxing words seems to work, because Seijuurou finally lets up on hugging Tetsuya and draws back a bit, leaving twin wet spots of tears on Tetsuya's light-blue t-shirt. "'Tsuya?" he says, still pouting. He looks up at Kagami with big, damp eyes, and Kagami just knows that this baby is going to always have things the way he wants when he gets older. The world is _doomed._

"Seijuurou is asking for your permission, Kagami," Midorima offers his translation of that look, although Kagami really doesn't feel like he's being asked for permission. It's more like… baby intimidation. Because the cuteness level is intimidating.

"Well, uh, don't they need to take a nap around this hour or something…?"

"Yeah! We can rest in our house, right, Shin-chan?"

Midorima gives a reluctant nod. "We can do that, but I think it'll be more reasonable to do this at Aomine and Kagami's house, seeing that it's closer."

"But we don't have Sei-chan's bag, while Kagami here is a being a good example of a prepared parent—" Kagami chokes a bit, "—by bringing Tetsuya's bag!"

Kagami is in the middle of trying to process what's happening when he gets smacked on the head. "I gotta go," Aomine says with a grin that gets wider when Kagami looks at him with a 'what the fuck was that for?' look.

"Yeah," Kagami says, rubbing his slightly stinging head. "I guess at least I found something to do."

"Don't catch their disease," Aomine mock whispers (which earns him a glare from Midorima) before stepping aside to slap away Kagami's rubbing hand and kiss a patch of red hair. "They're both lunatics," he says again, louder and with a heartfelt kiss to Kagami's lips. After saluting to Midorima and Takao, and poking Tetsuya's cheeks and sticking his tongue out at Seijuurou, he finally turns to re-enter the building.

"So! Let's hurry and catch the next train!" Takao says with flourish, grabbing Kagami's arm and keeping him close to his side so that Seijuurou can keep a close eye on the ever calm Tetsuya.

* * *

They are fortunate enough that the train car they get into has enough seats open for Kagami and Takao to sit in without letting old people stand and appearing like dick fathers (or dicks in general) who can't handle a train ride standing and holding their babies. When Kagami tries to give his seat to an auntie with a tight animal-print shirt, she refuses and reprimands him that standing while holding a baby is dangerous. Kagami can only nod obediently in the force of her friendly outburst.

Midorima is left standing (looming) in front of Takao, where his legs won't get tangled with Kagami's that are spending a lot of space in the train already. On their way to the train station Takao had convinced Kagami to let his green-haired… companion (boyfriend? Something else?) bring his bags. Midorima hadn't said anything, and Kagami finds himself eyeing the man to see if he minds. Kagami can't help but be nervous around him and Takao, fearing he'll be judged on his inexperience in life in general. They both look so comfortable in their skin.

The strange atmosphere is broken when Tetsuya starts climbing up his front and kicking, trying to stand up, all the while shouting baby blabbers and catching most of the people in the train's attention. Kagami's eyes widen when pairs of eyes are suddenly focusing on him, or rather, Tetsuya, with great interest. Tetsuya remains oblivious and continues to energetically try to stand up on his own, Kagami's hands supporting his back and thighs. It looks like the blue-haired baby wants to look out the train's window.

"Is he your son?" a lady from Kagami's left asks, smiling and looking back and forth between gurgling Tetsuya and his definitely panicked face.

"Uh," Kagami starts, "n-no, I'm just babysitting him."

"Oh, I thought the mom genes are just more dominant in him," the lady says with wide eyes.

The width of Kagami's eyes probably rivals hers. "Ahahaha…"

"Well whose child is it? He's just so cute! Hello, what's your name?" the lady rambles on.

"Oh my god, are they twins?" a high school girl, who really is supposed to be in class instead on a train, (and wear less make up and a longer skirt) exclaims from her seat across from Takao.

"Yes, they are! Aren't they cute?" Takao answers, and the girl's eyes shoot up to his face and glaze over slightly, face dreamy. Kagami has a feeling she's now more interested in the man holding Seijuurou rather than the twins.

"Can I take pictures?" she asks, decorated fingers already grasping her neon-pink flip phone. Kagami is about to say something when Tetsuya slides down his front and accidentally kicks him in the crotch. The Babysitting Guidebook for Starters (read: the twin's mom's notes) is burning holes in Kagami's back pocket, squished between his butt and the seat's thinning cushion, and Kagami hopes there's a chapter about handling train rides and its passengers' questions.

"We are not their parents, so we can't give your permission to take pictures, so please refrain from doing so," Midorima's matter-of-fact voice cuts in before Kagami can even start to wiggle his fingers, his deep baritone a contrast to the girl's sweet voice.

Everyone who is looking at them suddenly is interested in the scenery outside, or their phones, or their own feet as Midorima casts a cold, irritated glare to their perimeter. Kagami would say something about the green-haired man being unnecessarily asshole-ish, but he is quite glad that people move on and stop paying attention to them. Strangely though, Midorima is now engaging in a meaningful-looking eye contact with Seijuurou who is sitting calmly on Takao's lap. And then Midorima looks away with a small smile, and Seijuurou's focus is back to playing with Takao's sporty wristwatch.

Definitely strange.

Strangest train ride ever.

(Although, Kagami suspects that at least that glare was also used to show the chirpy high school girl how Midorima feels about Takao being ogled. He only knows this because Aomine does this, too, although in considerably more frontal ways.)

Tetsuya, after almost careening dangerously out of Kagami's arm, finally settles down on his lap again and finds interest in his own shoes. Seijuurou in Takao's lap starts trying to crawl across the lap he's in to his baby brother, saying, "'Tsuya. 'Tsuya!" loudly, and Kagami knows how hard it is not to just turn and look at the cuteness that is happening. People are trying to discreetly steal glances to see Seijuurou offering Takao's wristwatch to Tetsuya, who accepts it with a giggle. Midorima continues to divide his focus between keeping an eye of them and sending warning glares towards people.

Kagami feels a small hand tugging at the fabric of his shirt, and when he looks down, Tetsuya is smiling widely at him, presenting the lit up dial of Takao's watch after apparently having found the right button to light it neon green. "'Gami, shiny," Tetsuya says in a small, happy voice.

And this time, everyone really looks up, but not to witness twin baby antics, but to make sure that Kagami isn't choking on his own spit to death.

Takao laughs airily, patting the redhead who's clutching at his chest desperately on the back. "I see you are yet to be immune to their impossible adorableness!"

* * *

 **Cross-posted from AO3**

 **A/N:** Whoops am I late more than a month? :'D


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Grown Men Babysitting**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Day 2.5: Expanding babysitting knowledge**

* * *

"Welcome to our humble abode!"

At first, Kagami thinks that Takao is trying to present with questionable flourish the boring-looking grey house with moss covering most of its cement wall. He actually stops in his track with what he imagines is a baffled look on his face when Midorima walks past him and doesn't approach the house—he approaches the one opposite of it (In fact, the man looks like he doesn't even want to be in a closer range with the grey house from the way he walks). Kagami really doesn't expect the metallic plate next to the bronze house number to bear the sign of 'Midoritaka Children Clinic' in squiggly rainbow-colored hiragana.

"Kaagaamii, come on in!" Takao gestures from the now-open lacquered wooden gates, waving at him with his free arm that isn't occupied by a bag. He's switched baby-carrying duty with Midorima on their way from the station.

Kagami glances at Tetsuya in his arms, finding that the baby is already looking at him while slobbering all over his own fist, before moving his legs and entering the front yard. The car port isn't pebbled, trimmed grass is grown on the rectangular space, with two dirt trails in the middle with vague prints of tires on them. Kagami recognizes said SUV to be pretty gas-friendly and wonders why Midorima and Takao don't travel with it.

The front yard is spacey enough to be a small playground, and definitely cozy with a big tree and a swing hanging from its sturdy branch. There are some plants Kagami identifies as azaleas and daisies, planted along the fence. The house has two front doors with one wooden terrace, the one closest to the car port is clearly the one leading to the clinic, the room behind the glass door dimly lit. Takao goes straight to the other door, the wooden one, so Kagami follows him.

"Excuse me for intruding," Kagami says, feeling oddly polite. Takao who is in the middle of toeing his shoes off at the genkan throws his head back in a laugh.

"Sure, sure. Make yourself at home," Takao winks at him and proceeds to usher Kagami further into the house.

The first thing that comes into Kagami's mind as he sweeps his eyes over the living room is that this house is very homey. It strikes him as a little weird knowing that a gloomy-looking person like Midorima actually lives in a house like this. He really won't be surprised if he finds out later that this is actually Takao's house. But that doesn't sound right either. He actually half-expected to be visiting an apartment.

The house is average in size, just the perfect size for two men living together. Some spots are cluttered, like the suspiciously child-friendly coffee table. There are toys and containers with cookies inside. The couch looks old but clean, bright orange and moss green blankets draped on the back of it. There are at least three bookshelves in various sizes, and the books look like they're arranged based on color. Kagami has a feeling it's Midorima's doing.

Said man emerges from a door with Seijuurou in one arm and what looks like a very fluffy blanket in the other. The green haired man then places the baby in his arm on the couch and spreads the blanket in the space between it and the coffee table. Then he places Seijuurou carefully on it before straightening.

"I'm going to make us something to drink. Do you want anything?" his deep voice carries across the space, and it takes Kagami a few beats to realize that the question is directed at him.

"Oh, anything's fine, I guess," the redhead shrugs. Midorima nods before disappearing into an archway that probably leads into the kitchen.

"Tsuya!" the voice draws Kagami's attention from looking at picture frames on the wall to Seijuurou on the blanket. Kagami swears the redheaded baby looks impatient, as if saying, "Put down my brother already! Let me play with him!"

Kagami approaches the blanket and sits Tetsuya near his brother, who immediately kind of shoves a small stuffed version of… a crown. There are thin strips of cloth from each side of it, and Kagami figures out that it can be worn by small children.

Tetsuya silently eyes the object and takes it with his spit-slick hand, and Seijuurou huffs in satisfaction before looking at Kagami expectantly. "Tsuya," he says to him.

"Uh…" is the only thing Kagami can say in response. What does he want from him, exactly?

Then Seijuurou gets into crawling position. What Kagami doesn't expect is that the baby is actually trying to stand on his own, his hands braced on the blanket as his legs straighten under him, wobbling. Kagami is too speechless and shocked that he can only instinctively shoot his arms out, ready to catch Seijuurou. But the baby doesn't fall; he stands on both legs and looking a lot like someone who has conquered the world. Which is ridiculous, since he's just a baby, but that doesn't make it any less true.

Kagami still follows the baby with his hands hovering by his sides, but Seijuurou is successful in his walking and retrieving another stuffed crown. He then sits down first before turning on his butt and standing up again. Looks like he can't turn on his legs yet, which is cute, and Kagami can't help but laugh a little.

Then, a sudden inspiration strikes the adult redhead. He finally knows what to do with the crown! "You want me to put it on Tetsuya, don't you?" Kagami asks Seijuurou, but the baby just stares at him while flailing his own crown about.

Just as he is finished on putting the crows on both of the babies' heads, Takao decides to appear with a smile and a cheerful, "Oooh! Sei-chan finally finds his queen!"

Kagami eyes Tetsuya's crown; and it's true, it does look smaller and more delicate than Seijuurou's.

"'Een," Seijuurou parrots. He goes back to seemingly entertaining Tetsuya with the stuffed dragon in his hands.

Takao hops around the back of the couch in a somewhat controlled manner, and continues to coo at the twin babies. "Aww! Hey, Sei-chan, you miss Tsuya, right? What do you do when you miss someone, Sei-chan?"

Kagami eyes the red-haired baby with interest as he looks at his otherwise silent twin. Tetsuya cocks his head to the side, and Seijuurou mirrors him before looking up at Takao who is perched on the sofa. "Kiss?"

"You kiss them, that's right! Now where's your kiss for Tsuya, hmm?" Takao somehow reminds Kagami of teenage fangirls getting excited by themselves, vibrating in place and grinning so wide he fears his face is going to tear.

The next thing that happens is probably one of the cutest, most adorable thing since sliced bread. At least Kagami thinks so, because his heart is really going to burst for real this time, when Seijuurou leans forward and kisses Tetsuya wetly on the tiny space between his nose and lips. And he can see Tetsuya's little nose crinkling at the contact, and he giggles like the kiss is ticklish. And it doesn't stop there; Tetsuya leans forward when Seijuurou leans back, and this time, the kiss lands right on the red-haired baby's lips. And then the babies are giggling and the world just sparkles.

"What happened to him?" Kagami can faintly register Midorima, somewhere... because he can' tear his eyes of the babies in front of him.

"Eh, just the usual shock from cuteness attack! Oh, Shin-chan, is that hot chocolate?"

* * *

It is now half past three, and Kagami finds himself finishing his second mug of hot chocolate. He's currently seated at the dining table of the Midoritaka household in a comfortable silence, Takao across from him humming to himself and taping away on his phone. Midorima, the last time Kagami saw him on his way to the bathroom, is probably sprawled elegantly on the couch with some international journal on children psychology or something like that, on baby guard duty. Seijuurou and Tetsuya are finally napping on their blanket.

Kagami thinks back on the events before he finally gets to enjoy the snacks Takao keeps shoving his way—"Shin-chan's mom brought tons of cookies and they're a threat to my diet!"—and can't help but smile to himself.

Earlier, after Kagami recovered from the initial shock of baby kisses display, he and Takao ended up playing with the babies while Midorima sat on one of the sofas and proceeded to work on some paperwork and stuff that looked like patient's records. He watched as Takao, who was clearly already familiar to the babies and their antics, played along with the fairytale plot that apparently came from one of the twin's favorite story books.

Kagami only registered half of the story and knew that it involved a King (Seijuurou), his Queen (Tetsuya), and an evil dragon (Takao) living in a dark tower (Kagami). The redhead had the (mis)fortune to be the dark tower where the dragon kept the kidnapped Queen, thus receiving the vicious baby attacks from Seijuurou. Although, actually, it was Takao who moved around Seijuurou's arm to smack his arm repeatedly with a stuffed sword. The man looked way too absorbed in it, judging from the wide grin on his face.

Tetsuya eventually got bored and started to crawl away from Seijuurou to Kagami, climbing clumsily to his lap and demanding something in quiet pleas. Kagami had looked at Takao for a translation, but the black-haired man was engaged in a seemingly serious discussion with his green-haired boyfriend. Then, Kagami's eyes landed on Seijuurou, who was looking accusingly at Kagami like he'd stolen his candy or something. Then he started to cry.

The issue was solved when Takao dumped Seijuurou on the other side of his lap that wasn't already occupied by a wide-eyed Tetsuya. "Sei-chan is protective, you see. He still doesn't trust you with Tetsuya or something. It's okay! He'll approve of you when you've proven yourself," Takao had said to him, patting his shoulder sagely. Kagami had never felt the urge to prove himself worthy this bad since he was 19.

Since they didn't have anything to do and Tetsuya (and Seijuurou by extension) wanted to be carried, Takao gave Kagami a tour of the house. Kagami found out that balancing two babies in each of his arm was both an easy and difficult feat. Easy because they didn't weigh that much, difficult because he definitely couldn't prevent one baby from careening forward without juggling the other. Tetsuya almost leaned too far when he attempted to grab a shiny miniature of a basketball on placed high in a shelf. Kagami had to call for help, and Takao saved the day by plucking the blue-haired baby from his arm.

"Hmm! There's actually a technique for this!" said Takao, who then proceeded to explain the 'technique' in detail, and that was how Kagami learned how to juggle two babies safely and effectively. He actually only had to be calmer and move more carefully, bend his body backwards when a baby lean forwards, and pin the other baby with his forearm so that he can free his palm to catch the careening baby.

A tour and one photo album later, Seijuurou had started to look droopy, his previously straight back curled as he leaned his head to the crook of Kagami's neck, his unbelievably short hair tickling the skin there. Tetsuya was already half asleep by the time Takao lowered him to the blanket, while Seijuurou was still awake enough to crawl nearer to his twin and cuddle up to his side after Kagami put him down. Kagami ended up taking five million pictures of the babies sleeping, sending a dirty look to Midorima when said man scoffed at him.

And, now here he is, sitting at the dining table and debating whether to eat the last three cookies in the glass jar or not. Takao is still on his phone, and he whoops, confirming Kagami's suspicion that he's actually playing a game.

"You can eat them, Kagami," he said without looking up from his screen. Kagami does just that, wondering how come the man can know when he's pretty sure that Takao hasn't torn his eyes away from his phone even for a second.

When he finishes munching, feeling quite full, Kagami asks, "Hey, do you mind if I wash my containers here?"

"Yeah, sure, just a second, let me finish this stage," Takao replies after a beat, then curses under his breath not long after before putting down his phone on the wooden dining table. "Okay, let me help you with them."

"Uh, well, you don't have to…" Kagami says, entirely unsure about how to respond. Is he being polite or impolite? Is it even okay to wash dishes in someone else's house?

"Man, you fed us really good katsu, at least let me help. You have like, twenty dirty containers," Takao waves a hand as he leans back on his chair.

"Okay," Kagami shrugs and goes to retrieve his bag.

In the sink, there are a couple of spoons and chopsticks, and Kagami let Takao wash them quickly before getting out his various containers. The one on top of the pile is Tetsuya's white bowl. Kagami opens the transparent lid and takes out the tiny, dull-tipped spoon and fork. He tries to locate the dish soap and spots something else instead.

"That's Tsuya's right? Here, use this," Takao hands him the object he's been eyeing. It says 'Baby Dish Soap' under the face of a smiling baby.

"Is it really important to use this soap instead of the regular one?" Kagami asks, squirting a bit of the clear liquid into a sponge that Takao hands him. He squeezes and finds that there aren't much bubbles produced.

"Well, according to Shin-chan, it is. Chemicals and all that," Takao says as he rinses bits of rice and katsu crumbs off the containers.

They work in silence for a while, Takao soaping and Kagami rinsing. Then a question pops in Kagami's mind. "Hey, do you know what their first words are?"

"Haha, yeah! Can you guess, though? I bet you can! They're really easy," Takao chuckles.

"Uh, is Seijuurou's 'no'?" Kagami asks, only half joking.

Takao bursts out laughing. "No way! That's Shin-chan's, actually!"

Kagami guesses that the only reason Midorima isn't already shouting in indignation is the sleeping babies. He can't help but laugh along, because that's somehow really fitting.

"I'll give you a hint: they kiiind of said the same thing."

Kagami actually ponders this seriously. Kind of the same thing? What the hell is that? Yes and yeah? Then, his eyes widens. "Oh my God, did they say each other's names?"

"Correct!" Takao quips, clapping with soapy hands. "Adorable, right? Twins really are something. It's a bit creepy sometimes."

"Yeah," Kagami says, smiling to himself as he remembers all baby interactions he's witnessed today. "They're wonderful."

* * *

 **Also posted on AO3.**

 **A/N:**

HELLo.

Oh my God. I honestly have no words. I'm sorry for the wait. I only started college this year, and I wanted to focus on my first semester, adjusting and stuff. Not that you guys are interested in how I did right! :'D

Anyway! As you can see, I've decided that this will end in the tenth chapter. And I'm pretty sure you guys know that this won't have any climax whatsoever... This fic is basically just a bucket full of word vomit from me. And plotless fluff and stuff... And baby kisses. There, you have it! I hope you all pass out from the cuteness muahaha!

Lastly I want to thank all of you who have read this story, left kudos, bookmarked, and commented! Without you and your opinions I wouldn't have a solid reason to continue this lmao. Thanks for the support! Hopefully I'll post another update soon. The babysitting journey is ending!


End file.
